Ironic!
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Hiruzen bingung dengan keadaan, kenapa Naruto bisa dapat nama yang seharusnya bukan miliknya? Walaupun kelihatannya nama itu membuatnya pintar...Naruto x OC is final, any pairing request is welcomed. MinaKushi. Review is welcomed, NO bad insult. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** Ironic **

**Hello, minna-san! Selamat datang di Fic Rie yang Gaje dan abal ini! Bagi yang sempat-sempatnya membaca cerita ini, kuucapkan terimakasih! **

**Nah, selamat membaca! Oh, ya, kalau mau kritik tentang nama Naruto yang dijadiin Minato, tolong jangan mengingatkan author! Author tidak akan menghiraukan orang yang melakukannya~ **

**Title**: Ironic (Rie juga nggak tahu kenapa Rie judul cerita ini nggak nyambung sama isinya)

**Author**: This is Tonegawa Rie!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto/Minato Jr (Junior)

**Genre**: Family, friendship, adv, romance (later)

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Uzumaki Naruto/Minato OC

**Warning**: Typo (mungkin), GaJe, aneh, alur tidak jelas, dsb

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Disini, OC mempunyai kebiasaan bilang 'kau tahu' diakhir kalimat ketika terlalu senang, blushing, marah, atau bangga **

****Disini, Naruto/Minato 'dattebayo' menjadi, percaya itu, percayalah, atau kau tahu itu**

**Chapter 1: Plum red meets yellow **

Hiruzen sedang heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Ada apa dengan otaknya, menamai anaknya Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang baru lahir, Uzumaki Minato? Tapi Akta kelahirannya dan data kelahirannya sudah keluar dengan nama Uzumaki Minato, jadinya ia tidak bisa mengubahnya lagi. Sial amat ya, si Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sebenarnya, si Hiruzen ini lagi stress gara-gara banyak yang mau membunuh Uzumaki Minato, tapi setelah Hiruzen mengangkat tinggi-tinggi si Minato kecil itu ke udara dan memampang foto sang Uzumaki kecil ini di hokage tower, semuanya pada takluk sama tampang menggemaskan si bayi.

Sebenarnya juga bukan takluk, melainkan menyerah karena banyak orang pintar (bukan dukun, ya!) yang memperkirakan kalau Minato cilik itu anaknya Namikaze Minato, sang Yondaime Hokage yang telah gugur untuk menyegel Kyuubi di anak yang dinamai atas namanya itu. Para non-shinobi council dan shinobi council pada bungkam ketika mereka mendapat Killing intent (KI) dari Hiruzen yang capek dan stress itu. Udah lagi si Hiruzen ditunjuk untuk menjadi Hokage utama lagi setelah sekian lamanya ia mengundurkan diri sejak perang nunja ketiga dimulai, padahal sebelumnya ia hanya Hokage 'cadangan' untuk mendampingi Namikaze Minato, penerusnya, dalam tugasnya.

Semuanya gara-gara si Uchiha Madara (Uchiha Obito) yang kurang kerjaan melepas Kyuubi dari Jinchuuriki sebelumnya, Uzumaki Kushina, untuk menyerang Konoha yang katanya ia sangat benci karena saudara-saudaranya pada gugur hanya untuk mendirikan desa yang tidak patut untuk dibangun itu, itu kata si Hashirama sih yang sebelumnya menghadapi Madara dalam pertarungan dashyat yang akhirnya membuat sebuah arena bernama 'valley of the end'.

Entah kenapa paragraph yang diatas malah melenceng ke sejarah dibangunnya Konoha. Seharusnya topik kita ini adalah anak dari Konoha no Kiiro Senkou dan Akai Chishio no Habanero, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita balik ke topik!

Nah, waktu Hiruzen memilih nama untuk anak mungkin akan dianggapnya cucu, pikirannya kan sedang dalam keadaan kacau atau 'brain chaos'. Kata si Jiraiya si mesum, harusnya namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi anehnya, kok jadi Uzumaki Minato, dinamai seperti ayahnya? Si Jiraiya langsung _**face palmed**_ sama keanehan Hiruzen yang satu ini. Jangan salahin si Hiruzen, dong! Dia 'kan udah tua dan harusnya sudah pensiun dari pekerjaannya duduk dikursi dan mengerjakan dokumen sebagai Hokage!

Akhirnya, karena sudah _**stuck**_ begitu saja, jadinya bayi yang harusnya kita kenal sebagai Naruto Uzumaki, sekarang menjadi Minato Uzumaki gara-gara Kesalahan kecil yang dibuat si tua Hiruzen...

**OoOoOo **

_**6 years later, suckers!**_

Semua Konoha, yang sudah dewasa dan yang tua-tua, tahu status Minato sebagai Jinchuuriki. Mereka memberitahu anak-anak mereka untuk tidak mendekati Minato dan berteman dengannya, kecuali orangtua keluarga Haruno yang kerabat jauh (sangat jauh sekali) klan Uzumaki, klan Yamanaka, klan Nara, dan klan Akimichi.

Klan Aburame, klan Inuzuka, dan klan Kurama tidak peduli tentang status Minato yang special, jadi mereka biarkan saja generasi muda mereka berpikir apa tentang Minato. Banyak yang tidak memperhatikan fisik Minato yang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, simple, karena banyak sekali orang-orang yang _**ignorant**_.

Kalau Minato Sr dan Kushina melihat anak mereka yang lucu dan menggemaskan ini tidak dihiraukan, seperti tidak ada keberadaannya oleh para warga Konoha...mereka pasti akan mengamuk dan bilang; APA KATA DUNIA!? Eh, salah, kalau itu kalimat dari Shinigami...

**OoOoOo **

_**Jam 6:00 AM, 'ya know it, haha! **_

KRINGGG! BRAAKKKK!

"Uh...," Minato menekan jam bekernya dengan maksud mematikannya, eh, malah menghancurkannya. "Itu jam beker keenam bulan ini...," gumam Minato, sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal beranjak dari kasur empuknya yang baginya empuk. Minato segera berganti piyamanya itu dengan t-shirt hitam, jaket putih, dan celana pendek yang panjangnya sampai lutut dan berwarna biru tua. Setelahnya, Minato pergi ke meja makan, menyeduh ramen instan dan memakannya, dan meneguk segelas penuh susu segar.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Minato akan masuk akademi untuk menjadi ninja, saudara-saudara!

Minato berlari menuju pintu apartemennya, keluar, dan menguncinya dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya ia lari pergi menuju ke lapangan latihan nomor 22, yang dekat dengan akademi dan salah satu dari dua lapangan latihan yang diperbolehkan untuk umum. Minato berencana untuk pemanasan, latihan kata Taijutsu, menendang dan memukul pohon sampai 300x, push-up dan sit-up masing-masing 100x, dan lari mengelilingi seluruh lapangan selama 30 menit.

Minato juga berencana memulai latihannya sebagai Shinobi di bidang Taijutsu dan pengetahuan terlebih dahulu, walau ia juga mempelajari Fuuinjutsu dan Kata dasar Kenjutsu/Boujutsu. Ia sebenarnya ingin mempelajari Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu, tapi ia jadwalkan itu untuk 2 tahun ke depan dan seterusnya. Kalau sekarang ada perang, Minato pasti udah kalang kabut latihan kayak cacing kepanasan...

Minato menuju ke lapangan latihan 22 lewat atap atau pohon ke pohon, ia ingin melatih dirinya di bidang itu sebagai shinobi, makanya setiap hari ia melakukan itu. Minato juga sudah melakukan latihan 3 chakra kontrol untuk bisa mempelajari Fuuinjutsu, karena Fuuinjutsu memerlukan kontrol chakra yang hampir sempurna, tapi tidak apa-apa tidak terlalu sempurna juga, hanya sempurna agar segel atau karya yang dihasilkan tidak berbahaya bagi diri sendiri maupun orang sekitar.

Minato memang diberi buku soal Shinobi oleh Sandaime yang menjenguknya setiap 1 bulan sekali untuk memberinya uang dan buku pengetahuan tentang shinobi atau alam sekitar. Minato juga sering pergi ke perpustakaan Konoha yang terletak di dekat monument para Hokage. Setiap kali membaca, Minato merasa semua yang sudah dibacanya tertempel dengan erat di kepalanya seperti lem. Kata Sandaime-ojii, panggilan Minato untuk Hiruzen, dia mempunyai _**photographic**_ memori, yaitu kayak setiap memotret, pasti ingat. Yah, Minato ini bisa dibilang cerdas, si Hiruzen juga bilang kalau Minato adalah satu-satunya 'prodigy' yang baru muncul sejak si Itachi masuk akademi 4 tahun yang lalu.

Idola Minato adalah Shodaime Hokage dan Yondaime Hokage. Ia mengidolakan Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage, karena 'will of fire-nya' dan kekuatannya, Julukan Shodaime Hokage sendiri ini pun adalah Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi). Minato mengidolakan Yondaime Hokage karena...dia _**suspect**_ kalau ia adalah anak dari blonde Hokage itu.

Tampang mereka bisa dibilang identik, gimana bisa ia tidak memikirkan kalau Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, adalah ayahnya kalau ia adalah seorang genius seperti ayahnya itu? Selain itu, istri dari Yondaime Hokage adalah Kushina Uzumaki. Nah, aneh, kan? Kenapa ada marga Uzumaki di belakang nama istri sang Yondaime Hokage itu? Dan lagi, istri Shodaime Hokage juga seorang Uzumaki bernama Mito Uzumaki.

Nah, loh? Berarti ini ada koneksinya, kan? Apalagi Mito Uzumaki adalah _**jailor**_ pertama dari _**the great**_ (?) Kyuubi, dan informasi itu adalah _**common**_ untuk umum.

Jadi, Minato tahu kalau dia adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki gara-gara dia sering pergi ke perpustakaan dan sering baca buku sejarah, regristrasi ninja sebelum 'the Kyuubi attack', dan lain-lain. Jadinya, Minato ini sangat berpengetahuan!

Nah, si Minato sekarang lagi melakukan pemanasannya, tapi diganggu oleh teriakan dari seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

**TSUZUKU! **

**Hello minna-sama! Rie datang lagi membawa cerita baru yang aneh dan gaje! Masa Naruto dikasih nama bapaknya? Aneh kan? Tapi jangan khawatir! Naruto akan mendapatkan namanya kembali...kapan-kapan. Hei, Rie juga nggak tahu kapan karena cerita ini ada tanpa ide yang jelas...yah, begitulah! Maklumi cerita GaJe ini, ya! **

**Hontoni arigatou! For those who read, Favorite, Follow, or review! *if there any, of course **

**-Tonegawa Rie **


	2. Chapter 2

** Ironic 2 **

**Title**: Ironic (Rie juga nggak tahu kenapa judul cerita ini nggak nyambung sama isinya)

**Author**: This is Tonegawa Rie!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto/Minato Jr (Junior)

**Genre**: Family, friendship, adv, romance (later)

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Uzumaki Naruto/Minato OC

**Warning**: Typo (mungkin), GaJe, aneh, alur tidak jelas, dsb

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Academy **

"YOSH, MINATO-_**KUN**_! MASA MUDA TERPANCAR TERANG DI DIRIMU DI PAGI HARI YANG CERAH INI!" suara ini...oh no.

"Le-Lee-_**san**_! Gai-_**san**_!" seru Minato dengan mata selebar-lebarnya karena kaget dan shock (sama aja). Dia pernah latihan bersama Rock Lee dan Maito Gai sekitar 2-3x, dan itu adalah kenangan terburuk di sepanjang hidupnya. Gai dan Lee adalah _**slave driver**_ _**terbaik**_ (?) di Konoha, mungkin _**terbaik**_ di seluruh Hi no Kuni juga. Bulu kuduk Minato berdiri ketika mengingat hari terburuknya itu.

Lee memberikan cengirannya yang berkilau-kilau (?). "Yosh, Minato-_**kun**_! Mau ikutan latihan saya dan Gai-_**sensei**_ seperti minggu lalu?"

"Ya, Minato-_**kun**_! Kita lakukan dengan masa muda yang takkan pernah runtuh dan selalu bercahaya!" Gai memberikan gaya good-guy pose-nya dengan gigi yang nge-cring.

Minato menatap Gai dan Lee dengan horror dan langsung menjawab dengan seperkian detik. "Ti-tidak, Gai-_**san**_, Lee-_**san**_. Saya ada rencana untuk latihan sendiri, terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi saya tidak membutuhkannya," ucap Minato, berusaha sekalem mungkin. Minato memang hebat, ya, bisa menangani dua monster hijau tanpa pipis di celana!

Gai dan Lee berpandangan sebentar dan akhirnya mereka berkata. "TAK APA, MINATO-_**KUN**_! KITA PERGI DAHULU MENUJU DIMANA MATAHARI YANG AKAN TERBENAM!" mereka berdua berteriak di saat yang bersamaan dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi, meninggalkan Minato yang lagi mengelus-elus dadanya karena lega.

"Kenapa Kami-sama membuat orang-orang yang tidak waras seperti itu, ya?" gumam Minato, dan setelahnya ia melanjutkan aktivitas rutinnya, yaitu jalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha. Dimulai dari lapangan latihan itu, apartemennya lagi, taman bermain, toko buku, dst.

"Jadi apa, hah? Rambutku, ya, rambutku! Aku juga tidak mau rambut seperti ini...tapi mau bagaimana lagi!"

"WAAAAAA!"

Minato berhenti ditempatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Betapa terkejutnya ia, dia mendapati anak perempuan yang sedang di bully, tapi yang lebih hebatnya lagi, anak perempuan itu melawan dan menang! Walau dengan bergelimang air mata, anak perempuan itu tidak sekalipun melepas wajah tegarnya, air matanya hanya air mata frustasi akan para bully dan akan rambutnya yang berwarna merah-plum itu.

Setelah sekiranya 2 menit berdiri disana, anak perempuan itu mengetahui kalau Minato melihatnya saja dari tadi. Anak perempuan itu mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya siap dengan _**extra bully**_ pada hari ini.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku disini bukan untuk mengganggu! Aku hanya kebetulan melihat!" ucap Minato, gelagapan didalam, tapi diluar ia tetap _**cool**_ walau nadanya jelas-jelas tidak _**cool**_.

Anak perempuan itu menyipitkan matanya, seolah curiga dengan nada bicaranya yang agak mirip perempuan.

"Kau aneh."

Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya. Baru pertama kali bertemu, sudah dibilang begini? Apa ia tidak beruntung, ya? Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan, karena sekarang sudah jam 7, 30 menit lagi ia harus ada di akademi!

"Maaf... siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Shimizu Kanami!" seru Kanami, tiba-tiba, membuat Minato sedikit terlonjak dari tempatnya ia berdiri. Kanami, yang mengetahui kalau ia mengagetkan Minato langsung membungkuk dan bilang. "Maaf, kebiasaan lama."

"Tidak apa...Kanami-_**san**_," ucap Minato. Kanami memasang tampang keheranan.

"Kau...laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Hah? Minato menatap Kanami dengan tatapan orang yang tidak percaya.

"A...aku laki-laki," jawab Minato, sekenanya.

Kanami terpana sebentar...lalu dia tertawa. Keras sekali.

Minato tersentak, tersinggung tertera di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Minato memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Ha-habis, wajahmu, senyumanmu, gelagatmu, semuanya mirip dengan sepupuku yang feminin itu!" Kanami menunjuk-nunjuk Minato, mukanya memerah karena berusaha menahan tawa.

Minato menggigit bibirnya, dia dengan cepat bilang, "_**Ja**_, Kanami-_**san**_, _**mata ashita**_*." Dia cepat-cepat berlalu, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju akademi. Baru kali ini ia dibilang feminin. Padahal sepanjang hidupnya, ia menganggap dirinya cukup maskulin! *sampai besok*

Semoga aku tidak terlambat, itu yang ada di pikiran Minato. Tapi tidak itu saja. Mulai besok, dia akan ikut _**training session**_ gila yang Gai-_**san**_ dan Lee-_**san**_ selalu tawarkan padanya. Untuk membuatnya lebih maskulin, dia harus berusaha. Dia tidak terima begitu saja dibilang feminin! Ini adalah tantangan tak resmi! Dan Uzumaki Minato tidak akan pernah mundur dari sebuah tantangan! Percaya itu!

Kanami tersenyum puas, _**Rasakan itu, cowok feminin! Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku, kau tahu**_! Batinnya, sambil menatap punggung Minato yang mulai menjauh. Kanami memang tidak percaya Minato menatapnya tadi tanpa alasan apa-apa. Pasti si cowok flaky itu ingin bully dia juga, tapi tidak jadi karena Kanami bisa menghajar semua yang mem-bully Kanami. Pasti alasannya itu.

Memang susah, kalau orang seperti Kanami mencoba mempercayai perkataan orang setelah kejadian kematian pengasuhnya yang berbohong padanya akan pulang ke Konoha selepas dari misi yang Sandaime berikan. Tapi orang itu pulang sebagai mayat. Itulah yang sampai sekarang membuat Kanami pesimis terhadap orang, termasuk kepada sepupunya sendiri.

_**Mi-Minato-kun**_... batin gadis kecil berambut indigo gelap yang dari tadi memperhatikan Minato dari balik pohon. Mata lavender-putihnya menerawang, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. _**A-aku ingin Minato-kun 'melirik' a-aku, tapi kenapa malah orang itu yang Minato-kun lirik**_, batin gadis kecil yang bernama Hinata tersebut. _**Aku 'kan terus me-memperhatikanmu disini...**_

Hinata menatap kepergian Minato, setelah Minato hilang dari pandangannya, Hinata melihat kearah Kanami yang sedang merengut di tempatnya tadi. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali menyapa Kanami dan menasehatinya untuk meminta maaf pada Minato, tapi ia tidak berani. Akhirnya, dia pergi dari tempat persembuyiannya untuk latihan bersama Hanabi di Hyuuga compound.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

_**Teng...teng... **_

Bel akademi telah berbunyi. Minato membuka pintu kelas dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kemana saja kau, Uzumaki Minato?!"

Umino Iruka menatap kesal ke arah muridnya. Iruka kenal Minato sejak Iruka ketemu Minato di kedai ramen Ichiraku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi, ketika Iruka ditentukan oleh Sandaime untuk menjadi wali kelas-nya Minato, ia senang. Tapi baru hari pertama saja Minato sudah (hampir) terlambat, ia lumayan kecewa jadinya.

"Maaf...sensei...ada hambatan di tengah jalan," Iruka tidak bisa melihat kebohongan di mata Minato, dan jadinya Iruka percaya saja. Lagipula, ia tahu bahwa Minato itu tidak gampang berbohong.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong."

Minato membungkuk dan segera melesat ke bangku tengah yang kebetulan kosong.

Iruka pun mulai perkenalannya, "Nama saya Umino Iruka, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama kalian bersekolah di sekolah ini, yaitu selama kira-kira 6 tahun. Kalian disini sampai umur 12 tahun, itu adalah batas minimalnya. Ada juga yang bisa kurang dari umur 12, tapi sekarang itu jarang. Nah, kita mulai perkenalan dengan kesukaan, mau spesialis di bidang apa, atau cita-cita kalian. Di mulai dari anak yang dari tadi tidur, Nara Shikamaru!" Iruka melempar kapur ke kepala Shikamaru yang lagi tertidur di meja _**paling**_ depan.

Shikamaru langsung bangun dan celingak-celinguk, "Apa? Apa?"

Iruka menghembuskan nafasnya, "Perkenalkan dirimu."

Shikamaru dengan malas menjawab, "Nama, Nara Shikamaru. Umur 6 tahun. Kesukaan? Makan kripik bareng Chouji sambil melihat awan di langit yang cerah...cita-cita? Masih terlalu muda dan merepotkan untuk memikirkannya..." dengan begitu, Shikamaru pun balik lagi ke ritual tidurnya. Seisi kelas sweatdrop. Apa seorang Nara itu malas sekali ya?

"Selanjutnya."

"Namaku Akimichi Chouji. Umurku 6 tahun. Kesukaan adalah kripik kentang dan main bareng Shikamaru. Cita-citaku adalah untuk menjadi ninja yang bisa melindungi teman-teman, dan membuka restoran Yakiniku sendiri!" Chouji memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa yang sopan dan dengan nada yang ramah.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Umurku 6 tahun. Kesukaan adalah bermain dengan Sakura dan mempelajari tentang bunga. Cita-citaku adalah untuk menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat dan bisa dihandalkan!" seru Ino, dengan nada yang semangat dan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Namaku Aburame Shino. Umur 6 tahun. Kesukaan adalah serangga dan mengumpulkan serangga. Cita-citaku adalah untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat dalam menangani serangga." Shino memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada yang datar dan tidak ada emosi di suaranya, tangan terus saja ada di saku jubahnya yang tebal dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Iruka dan lain-lain pada sweatdrop.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba! Umurku 6 tahun. Kesukaanku adalah Akamaru dan bermain dengan Akamaru. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi pengguna Taijutsu terhebat di klan Inuzuka!" Kiba, tentu saja ribut sekali memperkenalkan dirinya. Karena ada bunyi gonggongan Akamaru pada saat Kiba memberitahukan kesukaannya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Umurku 6 tahun. Kesukaanku adalah latihan bersama Nii-san dan Tomat. Cita-citaku adalah melampaui kekuatan Nii-san dan menjadi ninja yang dibanggakan seluruh klan Uchiha dan desa Konoha!" Sasuke, dengan wajah ceria memperkenalkan dirinya. Dengan wajah yang bersih, dan ekspresi yang polos dan imut. Hampir semua perempuan di kelas yang akan diasuh Iruka ini menggumamkan 'awww' ketika melihat Sasuke yang manis itu.

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. U-umurku 6 tahun. Ke-kesukaanku adalah _**Cinnamon Buns**_ dan Okaa-san. Cita-citaku adalah untuk menjadi Ku-kunoichi yang baik dan dibanggakan Otou-san." Hinata, tentu saja dengan wajah yang bersemu merah dan jari dimain-mainkan saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia juga terus memandang kebawah karena tidak sanggup memandang ke depan, karena, Minato dan murid-murid yang lainnya sedang memperhatikannya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura! Umurku 6 tahun, kesukaan adalah pita yang diberi Ino dan Shirata Anmitsu! Aku tidak suka kalau ibu ngomel-ngomel di rumah, dan ayah yang suka bercanda keterlaluan! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat! _**Shannaro**_!" Sakura mengangkat tinjunya di udara, dengan wajah yang berapi-api. Iruka melihat kalau perkenalan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengikuti contoh perkenalannya Shikamaru...yang membosankan. Jadinya Iruka tersenyum sendiri karena Iruka bisa melihat bahwa Sakura itu punya pendirian yang bagus.

"Namaku Mizumi Eiji. Umur 6, kesukaan baca dan tidur, tidak suka yang asam-asam, cita-cita adalah menjadi shinobi yang tenang dan damai hidupnya." Anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat gelap memperkenalkan dirinya. Iruka pikir ini perkenalan yang...aneh. Berderet di ucapkannya, dan sepertinya Eiji tidak punya semangat dalam memperkenalkan dirinya, sama seperti Shikamaru.

"Namaku Katou Akari, umur 6 tahun! Kesukaan adalah mempelajari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan medis dan Onee-chan yang selalu menjaga baik buku-buku di perpustakaan Konoha! Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah membersihkan dan membereskan tempat tidur setiap pagi! Aku ingin spesialis di bidang jurus medis dan Boujutsu! Cita-citaku adalah, aku ingin bertemu dengan Yondaime Hokage, dia sudah menyelamatkan Konoha dari bencana 6 tahun yang lalu! Dan mungkin juga menjadi Kunoichi yang baik dan lumayan terkenal." Akari memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada yang tepat di setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Nah, Iruka senang dengan perkenalan Akari yang lebih detail. Iruka akan tambah nilai untuk yang membuat perkenalan mereka lebih enak didengar, seperti Sakura dan seterusnya. Setelah beberapa orang lewat, akhirnya giliran Minato.

Minato berdiri, tidak seperti yang lainnya, yang ketika memperkenalkan dirinya duduk tenang dan diam memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Minato. Umur 6 tahun. Kesukaan adalah mempelajari buku-buku dan pemandangan yang bagus, aku juga suka pergi ke toko buku! Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah diremehkan dan beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan. Aku ingin mempelajari Fuuinjutsu dan Ninjutsu! Cita-citaku adalah...," Minato tersenyum tipis, tinju di dada. "Diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa dan menjadi Hokage yang di banggakan dan dihormati di desa ini."

Iruka dan beberapa orang seperti Sasuke dan beberapa tercengang dengan cita-citanya Minato. Akari dan Eiji saling menatap dan menyembunyikan senyuman kecil masing-masing.

"Cita-cita yang baik, Minato," Iruka tersenyum sesudah keterkejutannya menghilang.

Minato membungkuk, "Terimakasih."

Tanpa sengaja, Minato melihat gadis kecil berambut nila gelap dan bermata putih-lavender menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil sedang malu-malu menatapnya dari belakang, terlihat jelas sekali kalau gadis itu hanya berani menatapnya dari belakang karena setiap kali Minato dan gadis itu bertemu pandang, perempuan berambut indigo pendek itu langsung kaget dan menundukkan kepalanya. Minato hanya menaikan alis ketika gadis berambut nila yang bernama Hyuuga itu melakukan tingkah yang baginya aneh, tidak mengerti kenapa reaksi gadis itu aneh ketika ditatapnya.

**TSUZUKU **

**A/N: Fyuuh, sudah chapter dua lagi! Padahal cerita-cerita Rie yang lain masih banyak yang ditelantarin...well, Rie ini orangnya penuh dengan ide, jadinya Rie ini tidak bisa fokus sama satu cerita! Eh, tapi tenang saja, Rie pasti akan update cerita-cerita Rie yang lainnya kok...tapi mungkin lama, jadi bagi yang menunggu cerita-cerita Rie yang lain, mohon sabar ya. **

**Terimakasih pada**:

**Jaa ne! **

**-Tonegawa Rie **


End file.
